Christian Walker
| Status = Alive | Occupation = Homicide Detective | Family = | Affiliations = Chicago Police Department | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis Mike Avon Oeming | First = (April, 2000) | Last = }} Christian Walker is the main male protagonist of the Powers comic book series. He begins the series as a stoic homicide detective working in the Chicago Police Department, partnered up with the abrasive Deena Pilgrim. Pilgrim quickly learns that Walker used to be a Power with the codename "Diamond" until he lost his abilities during a battle. It is later revealed that he is actually immortal and has been many different heroes throughout history, although his limited memory makes him unaware of his origins. History Personality Powers and Abilities *Homo Superior Physiology *Enhanced Agility *Supernatural Agility *Blast Attacks *Attack Powers *Aerial Adaptation *Atmospheric Adaptation *Vacuum Adaptation *Levitation *Flight *High-Speed Flight *Interstellar Travel *Aerial Combat Mastery *Ultimate Regeneration *Regenerative Healing Factor *Enhanced Intelligence *Supernatural Intelligence *Decelerated Aging *Semi-Immortality *Self-Resurrection *Reincarnation *Enhanced Stamina *Supernatural Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Supernatural Strength *Strength Combat *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *Supernatural Combat *Weapon Proficiency *Neanderthal Physiology *Evolution Notes Appearances * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #1 - "Who Killed Retro Girl? Part 1" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #2 - "Who Killed Retro Girl? Part 2" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #3 - "Who Killed Retro Girl? Part 3" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #4 - "Who Killed Retro Girl? Part 4" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #5 - "Who Killed Retro Girl? Part 5" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #6 - "Who Killed Retro Girl? Part 6" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #7 - "Ride Along" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #8 - "Role Play, Part 1" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #9 - "Role Play, Part 2" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #10 - "Role Play, Part 3" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #11 - "Role Play, Part 4" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #1/2 - "Wizard Exclusive 1/2" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #12 - "Groupies, Part 1" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #13 - "Groupies, Part 2" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #14 - "Groupies, Part 3" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #15 - "Supergroup, Part 1" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #16 - "Supergroup, Part 2" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #17 - "Supergroup, Part 3" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #18 - "Supergroup, Part 4" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #19 - "Supergroup, Part 5" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #20 - "Supergroup, Part 6" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #21 - "Anarchy, Part 1" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #22 - "Anarchy, Part 2" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #23 - "Anarchy, Part 3" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #24 - "Anarchy, Part 4" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #25 - "The Sellouts, Part 1" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #26 - "The Sellouts, Part 2" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #27 - "The Sellouts, Part 3" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #28 - "The Sellouts, Part 4" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #29 - "The Sellouts, Part 5" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #30 - "The Sellouts, Part 6" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #31 - "Forever, Part 1" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #32 - "Forever, Part 2" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #33 - "Forever, Part 3" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #34 - "Forever, Part 4" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #35 - "Forever, Part 5" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #36 - "Forever, Part 6" * ''Powers'' (Volume 1) #37 - "Forever, Part 7" Gallery File:Christian Walker 0001.jpg File:Christian Walker 0002.jpg File:Christian Walker 0003.jpg File:Christian Walker 0004.jpg File:Christian Walker 0005.jpg Quotes References External links * * Christian Walker at Comic Book Database Category:Male Characters Category:Chicago Police Department Category:Powers